Ashes & Embers
by Hogan'sHeroesRock
Summary: Meet Amidelle, an extremely strong Force user who uses it to do everything after her hands were severely burnt during a fire that killed her sister. Meet Kylo Ren, a conflicted young man who has a constant struggle; embrace the darkness, or welcome back the light? Maybe, just maybe, together they can rise from the ashes and become embers.*The Force Awakens, rated K plus for safety*
1. Chapter 1

Amidelle looked out the window, across the galaxy. She was floating in hyperspace, no destination in sight. She was neutral; she was not a rebel, but yet she was not a First Order sympathizer either. This was the way she wanted it. She didn't want to get wrapped up with the war. Already she had seen, and experienced, too much destruction.

A ping told her that she had something on her radar. Swiftly returning to her seat, Amidelle sat down with her steaming mug, levitating it to a small flat space using the Force. Pressing a button, the radar popped up as a holographic projection to her left side. A vast green object enveloped the entire screen. Narrowing her eyes, she pressed several more buttons, and the radar screen zoomed out, showing the entire ship. But what was unusual about what she just did was that she didn't use her hands to press the buttons, she used the Force. Her hands were enveloped in black gloves, concealing them.

Leaning forward, she looked at the screen, analyzing it. It was much larger than her tiny ship; hers was only big enough for just her, with a cockpit, a bed, a sink, a toilet, and a small area to walk around in. This ship, however, looked much like a First Order ship. In fact, it was a Star Destroyer called _The Finalizer._ Groaning, she glared at it for a moment before switching several more switches that made up a portion of the dash.

Back in _The Finalizer_ , the men that were manning the radar screens blinked, looking quite confused. "Sir, the ship… it just disappeared!" One of them said, addressing his captain with a salute.

"How can it disappear?" The captain barked, storming over to the radar screens. He studied them for a moment, then turned back to the man. "Watch it every second. A ship can't just disappear. I will go to one of the superior officers and discuss the next step."

"Yes, sir!" The man said, saluting again, then returning to watching the screens.

Meanwhile, the captain stormed out of the room, and went to the office of his superior officer. "Sir?" He approached the desk slowly, cautiously.

The superior officer turned around. "What is it this time, Higgins?" He asked, gazing at the other man with narrowed eyes.

"We had a neutral ship on our screens, sir, and then it just… disappeared." Captain Higgins said nervously, swallowing.

"Did you check it out? Run every possible scenario?"

"Yes, sir, I did. My only logical theory is that it somehow became invisible, using some sort of cloaking device."

The superior officer stroked his chin and attempted to not look confused. Then he strode out the door, Captain Higgins following behind. "We will notify Ren. He will know what to do."

Higgins blanched, recoiling. They were going to notify Ren? _Kylo Ren?!_ He gulped, scuttling after his superior officer. Not many people left Kylo Ren's presence alive…


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren was standing, looking out the window, when an abrupt knock sounded on the door. "Come in." He growled, angry with being disturbed.

The door opened, revealing Captain Higgins and his superior officer. The officer stepped into the darkened room, trying to stifle his fear. Oh, how he wished he brought a squad of Stormtroopers with him, although in the next thought he knew it would be futile, for Kylo Ren would merely crush them with the Force or something of the sort. Higgins followed behind him, and the door sealed behind them with a hiss.

"Ah, sir, we had a small, apparently neutral, personal ship on our scanners, but it just disappeared. We have several theories, one being it is fitted with a cloaking device that was activated so it would become invisible to our scanners, sir." The officer said, bowing several times. Suddenly he froze solid.

Kylo Ren had his hand outstretched to the man, pinning him upwards. "Stop with all that ridiculous bowing." He hissed, glaring. Releasing the officer, he turned towards the window again, his black cape swishing behind him with every step, making him look more powerful, mysterious and dangerous. "So it disappeared, hmm? Let's see if its cloaking device is powerful enough to resist the Force." Not even turning around, he waved a hand in the air. "Go."

That one word was enough to have the two officers scrambling over each other in haste to get the door. "Yes, sir!" Captain Higgins said, rushing outside.

Kylo Ren sighed, removing his helmet. Setting it down, he closed his eyes, reaching out through the Force, probing for the ship. Quickly he encountered it, and he extended his energy into the ship, although it was protected by a Force shield, which kept trying to counter his own Force energy. The user was strong, but only strong enough to prevent those who had little power over the Force from entering. The foreign energy seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't recall why.

"Who are you?" He murmured curiously. He could sense that there was a female on board, but there was only her. Was she the pilot, or did she have a droid? Or was she simply on autopilot? These questions haunted him as he grew more curious. Withdrawing his energy, he set his helmet back on his head and it locked back on with a click. Hastily he walked out of his room, a black gloved hand going to his side as if to confirm his lightsaber was still there. Indeed it was, its hilt heavy, but by now he was used to the weight.

Kylo Ren arrived in the bay. "I am bringing in a small ship. Open the doors at once." He ordered, and the lieutenant that was operating the doors, nodded and stammered a reply, wasting no time in opening the doors.

Kylo scrunched his eyes in concentration, reaching out and pulling the ship in. The girl, he could sense, was having a conflict with herself. She couldn't figure out how she was discovered, but soon she realized it was someone using the Force. When he had landed the ship, he strode towards it. But its doors opened with a vacuum sealed hiss, and the girl stepped out. He halted in surprise.

Amidelle had black hair and vivid blue eyes, and although she had a jacket on, he could tell that she had a lightsaber.

"You! What is your name?" He questioned, storming towards her in what he hoped was an intimidating manner.

"My name is Amidelle. I would ask you for your own, but unfortunately I already know who you are. So you are the mighty Kylo Ren?" She replied, holding her ground.

She was stroking his ego. He puffed up with pride, and said, "Yes, I am. Now, how did you cloak your ship so effectively that only a Force-user could find it?"

"None of your business." Amidelle spat, and although he didn't show it, he was the tiniest bit hurt. It was his business.

"It is my business!" He roared, pulling his lightsaber out. It ignited, and the fiery red blade crackled with raw energy. In response she whipped out her own, and it ignited as well. Her blade was a turquoise, and it was much more quiet than his.

Something struck him as odd, though. She didn't use her hands to pull out the lightsaber, instead, she used the Force. But how? And to control a blade with extreme accuracy and precision. An idea flashed in his head, and he lunged at her, his lightsaber slashing down as if it was to slice off her shoulder.

But within a millisecond of him moving, her lightsaber rose to her shoulder, blocking any damage. Inside his mask he gaped. How did she do that?

"It's so easy, especially when you don't have anything physical to slow you down." She answered.

 _How did she know what I was thinking?_ He questioned himself, his curiosity peaking with every moment. It occurred to him that he still had his lightsaber against hers, and both were crackling fiercely as they pushed against each other. He lifted it off of her turquoise blade, and turned it off, still staring. _Where do I know you from?_

She was asking herself the very same question. There was no doubt about it, she knew him, but from where?

Easily he could have just entered her brain and sifted through her thoughts, but somehow he didn't think she knew, either. He didn't recall ever meeting such a strong Force user, except for the wild, untrained girl named Rey. But with Amidelle, it was different. They could sense each other's thoughts.

 _It was you… that night, when there was a fire. I tried to save my sister, but I couldn't. I fell semiconscious, and I would have died… should have died… but you pulled me out. It was you, wasn't it?_ She thought, speaking to him through her mind.

The memory seared through his brain and he gasped. How could he have forgotten?

 _Roughly five years ago –_

 _Flames licked at the wood, scorching it in an instant. Heat. Intense heat. It singed the edges of his cape. For some unknown reason, he just stood there, watching the fire. The building was almost completely destroyed, and he was sure that in a few minutes the entire thing would collapse. A flicker of movement caught his eye. A young girl was pulling another girl out of the building, but stumbled in the doorway and she fell. She started coughing violently, but he watched in amazement as she slapped at the flames on the other girl's body with her bare hands, surely burning them. Tears streamed down her face, streaking the ash on her dirty face._

 _Her black hair was singed at the ends, and her clothes were burnt as well. Although he tried to move, to leave or do something, he couldn't. It was as if he was rooted to the ground while he watched them. The girl who was still feverishly attempting to put out the flames on the other girl was practically choking on her own pain._

 _He could feel it clearly, as if it was his own. It felt as if his own hands were being burned off by the fire, and he had never felt such agony before. He watched as the other girl took a deep breath, choking and coughing, and one feeble hand raised up to the girl's face, as if trying to stroke it one last time. Then the hand fell as the girl died in the other girl's arms._

 _A searing agony split through his chest and he gasped, staggering. It felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest._

 _"_ _NOOOOOO!" The girl wailed. She collapsed on the other girl, sobs racking her body. This pain was unlike the pain that was tearing through her burnt hands._

 _Somehow he knew that her hands were burnt too badly to ever be used again. Then the building gave a loud groan, flaming wood falling down as embers rained from the sky. A piece of burning wood struck the girl across the back and slid off, but the damage was done. She cried out in new agony before submitting to the pain, defeat hollow in her eyes. She slumped completely, looking as if she herself was dead._

 _Springing into action, Kylo Ren sprinted towards the burning building, towards the girl. He reached forward and snatched her away, just in the nick of time. The doorway collapsed, burying the other girl's body in a pile of ashes and embers._

 _The girl he was carrying let out a sob. Now she had not only lost her home, she lost her sister as well._

 _End of flashback –_

Kylo Ren gasped. It was her…


End file.
